


Marvel Zombi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [28]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crossover, Dark, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tutti gli abitanti del pianeta Terra si sono trasformati in zombie. Capitan America, pur essendo contagiato, riesce a rimanere più o meno cosciente.Solo Tony Stark e Wolwerine sembrano immuni e sono rimasti esseri umani normali.Riusciranno a sopravvivere e a trovare una cura?





	Marvel Zombi

Marvel Zombi

  
  
  
Cap.1 Contagio  
  
“Stark, non puoi entrare nel perimetro di contenimento!” gridò Steve. Aveva gli occhi sporgenti in fuori e rivoli di sudore gli scendevano lungo il viso, il petto voluminoso si alzava e abbassava. Tony schioccò la lingua sul palato digitando gli ultimi numeri su un pannello di controllo olografico blu e una porta a vetri si aprì con del fumo biancastro. Steve si allontanò dall'uscio aperto indietreggiando.  
“Posso infettarti, lo sai!” gridò. Tony allargò le braccia, sogghignò avanzando con il capo sollevato.  
“Provaci. Scommetto quel che vuoi che la tua stupida malattia contagiosa preferirebbe autodistruggersi piuttosto che avere a che fare con i miei anticorpi”. Incrociò le braccia, strusciò un piede in terra.  
“Fidati. Ho avuto il palladio in corpo due anni prima che iniziasse a darmi problemi; e per la cronaca è mortale”. Steve aderì alla parete, vi appoggiò le mani e abbassò il capo, corruggando la fronte.  
“Io rischio una fine peggiore della morte. Non voglio succeda anche a te” sibilò. Tony gli si mise davanti, allargò le gambe e sporse il capo in avanti arrivando ad un palmo dal volto di Steve.  
“Devi lasciare che io mi avvicini, se vogliamo ricavare qualcosa” disse, duro. Steve socchiuse le labbra e strinse gli occhi, fu scosso da una serie di tremiti.  
“Vattene, non voglio attaccarti” ringhiò. Tony gli mise le mani sulle spalle, le strinse e si sporse guardandolo.  
“Tu. Non. Mi. Attaccherai” sillabò. Steve gli mise le mani su quello dell'altro e gliele scostò, continuando a tenerle nelle proprie.  
“Pensavo tu fossi un esperto di film di zombie” bisbigliò. Steve cadde in ginocchio, tenendo la schiena arcuata. Tony si mise in ginocchio, gli strinse un braccio e infilò l'altra mano in tasca.  
“Non c'è tempo per il tuo paternalismo, Cap. Forse è il siero, ma sei l'unico ancora parzialmente umano che io conosca” sussurrò.  
“Non ti sbrano solo perché non hai il cervello che come zombie ti dovrei mangiare” biascicò Steve. Lo osservò tirare fuori una siringa e socchiuse gli occhi, deglutendo. Tony ridacchiò, il volto era leggermente contratto e gli occhi socchiusi mettevano in evidenza le occhiaie profonde.  
“Gli altri zombie lì fuori non sono dello stesso parere”. Gli strinse il braccio, avvicinò la siringa e sentì la mano tremare. Inspirò, espirò.  
“Ma ci sarà un motivo se sei tu il Capitano”. Steve contrasse i muscoli, ispirò, espirò e si rilassò.  
“Qualunque cosa tu debba fare, allora, falla in fretta” ordinò. Tony premette lo stantuffo della siringa facendo uscire aria, inspirò e infilò l'ago nel braccio del capitano. Estrasse il sangue, ritirò la siringa e si alzò indietreggiando.  
“Troverò una cura, Cap. Sei abbastanza vecchio anche senza diventare uno zombie”. Steve gli avvicinò la mano tremante alla spalla e gliela strinse.  
“Vattene, prima di infettarti davvero” ordinò, indurendo il tono. Tony sporse il capo in avanti, socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Serve un contatto diretto. Potresti infettarmi solo baciandomi, mordendomi o se io fossi così idiota da iniettare il tuo sangue nelle mie vene” spiegò. Si alzò, indietreggiò.  
“Tornerò il prima possibile. Vedi di restare umano, Steve”. Steve annuì, si portò le gambe al petto e le abbracciò.  
“Baciandoti per la saliva, vero?” chiese, guardando Tony allontanarsi. Tony voltò il capo, annuì.  
“Saliva, sangue, sperma, muco. Sono sempre stati i vettori delle malattie, questa non fa eccezione”. Raggiunse l'uscita, strinse la siringa.  
“Andrà bene. Concentrati su tutto ciò che ti fa restare umano, Cap”. Steve arrossì, si trascinò in un angolo e si strinse più forte le gambe. Sentì la porta richiudersi e strinse gli occhi.  
“Mi concentrerò su di te, allora”.

  
  
  
Cap.2 L'unico immune  
  
Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli, sospirò sonoramente e balzò su una macchina sotto di sé, rotolò in terra e si rialzò in ginocchio. Raggiunse la ragazza, si chinò e la sollevò con gentilezza.  
< Nessun segno di infezione > pensò. Le indicò il negozio, la spinse leggermente.  
“Nasconditi lì, ci sono rifornimenti freschi” ordinò. Corse via, raggiunse l'uomo che strisciava e gli calpestò la mano. Premette con la scarpa, afferrò le vivande e le strinse a sé.  
“Sai che i tizi come te vengono dati in pasto agli zombie dalle loro stesse famiglie?” chiese. Logan si leccò il sangue sui suoi artigli e ghignò.  
"Preferisco divertirmi io con gli stupratori. Perché lasciare la gioia di sventarli solo agli zombie?" domandò con voce roca. Tony afferrò l'uomo in terra per i capelli, lo strattonò in piedi. Lo guardò, grugnì e lo gettò contro Logan.  
“Hai poco più di un'ora prima che tenti di mangiarti il cervello. È infetto. La ragazza ha cinque giorni, una settimana se mangia qualcosa” diagnosticò. Guardò Logan, osservò gli artigli e arricciò il naso.  
“Tu non sei infetto. Perché non sei infetto?”.  
 Logan raggiunse il violentatore, lo trapassò da parte a parte con gli artigli al ventre più volte, rabbrividendo ai gemiti e gli mozzò la testa con un gesto secco.  
"Io sono immune". Ringhiò. Tony strinse i pugni osservando la testa rotolare, sfregò i denti tra loro ed espirò.  
“Avresti dovuto contattare degli scienziati appena iniziato tutto questo. Se sei immune, puoi fornire un vaccino”. Allargò le braccia.  
“O quel che diamine serve a evitare questa specie di Apocalypse Zombie”. Logan si graffiò a sangue il petto, si strappò il petto fino a far vedere un pezzo di scatola toracica di adamantio.  
"Li ho contattati. Hanno preferito cercare di trasformarmi in un'arma per combatterli" ruggì. Tony sgranò gli occhi, afferrò il cadavere dello stupratore e ne tolse i vestiti. Li gettò su Logan, lo afferrò e lo tirò dentro il portone di una casa.  
“Se sentono l'odore, ti vengono a mangiare e io non potrò usare il tuo stupido sistema immunitario per salvare i miei amici attualmente zombie” sibilò. Logan indossò i vestiti dell'uomo, sbuffando.  
"Me la so cavare" brontolò. Tony roteò gli occhi, allargò le braccia.  
“Senti, signor arma umana. La popolazione mondiale si è ridotta di un miliardo e mezzo, tre miliardi di individui sono infetti e i restanti hanno tra i dieci minuti e i cinque giorni prima di esserlo” elencò. Lo indicò.  
“Che tu sappia cavartela mi pare evidente. Che io non abbia troppo tempo a disposizione per trovare una soluzione prima che i miei amici diventino mostri mangia cervello anche”. Indurì lo sguardo, alzò il capo e assottigliò le labbra.  
“Quindi verrai a casa mia e io vedrò come fare per rendere il tuo maledetto sistema immunitario un vaccino allo ‘zomb-virus’”. Logan annuì e giocherellò con le sue piastrine militari.  
"James Logan ai suoi ordini, boss" disse ironico.

  
Scritto per Dralloween. 08 Zombie.  
  
  
  
Cap.3 La malattia si aggrava

Steve si strinse le ginocchia fino a far sbiancare le mani ed iniziò ad ondeggiare avanti e indietro su se stesso. La sua pelle era cadaverica e gli si erano formati dei segni neri intorno agli occhi. Il suo respiro era irregolare e sentiva un dolore al petto. Boccheggiò, sentì dei passi e alzò il capo, vedendo scendere uno schermo all'interno della stanza. Vide la figura di Tony apparire sul televisore, dietro di lui c'erano una serie di ampolle.

Tony sorrise allo schermo.

“Ehi Cap? Ci sei ancora?” chiese.

Si passò la mano tra i capelli appicciati e sudati, aveva gli occhi arrossati e delle profonde occhiaie violacee, muoveva le mani ricoperte di piccole bruciature su e giù.

“Sta peggiorando, e non posso entrare senza rischi, ma forse ho trovato qualcosa”.

Steve deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e leggermente grigiastre.

"Non saresti dovuto entrare nemmeno le altre volte" lo rimproverò.

Tony accennò un sorriso.

“Sta volta non posso sul serio, Cap. I tuoi valori stanno precipitando ed io sono pieno di buchi e tagli”.

Sospirò, si grattò il pizzetto e passò la mano sull'accenno di barba.

“Comunque, ho trovato un immune. Sto facendo delle analisi, e siamo a buon punto. Ma non sarà facile, specie se mi ammalo”.

Steve strinse gli occhi e nascose la testa tra le braccia.

"Vedi di resistere, allora. Non staresti bene come Zombie" sussurrò con voce roca. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso e digrignò i denti.

Tony poggiò la mano sullo schermo, accentuò il sorriso.

“Ehi, tieni duro. Ci siamo quasi, ok? Te lo prometto”.

Steve strinse più forte le gambe con le braccia fino a far scricchiolare le ossa.

"Mettiti al lavoro. La squadra e il mondo dipendono da te" ribatté indurendo il tono.

Tony fece l'occhiolino, ticchettò sullo schermo.

“Come sempre, Captain”.

Steve alzò lo sguardo e fece la mossa di un bacio, arrossendo.

"Come sempre" gli fece eco.

  
Partecipa al Drawlloween 2015. Prompt: 21 8-bit zombie  
  
  
  
Cap.4 La cura funziona  
  
Lo schermo si accese, l'immagine era pixelata e si intravedeva la figura di uno zombie che stava mordendo la telecamera interna alla stanza. Ci fu una scintilla di energia elettrica e la creatura saltò all'indietro. Ringhiò, strisciò i piedi ingrigiti e si spostò di lato. La schiena era curva, la testa le ciondolava in avanti e faceva ondeggiare le braccia.  
Natasha spalancò la bocca e ruggì di nuovo, i suoi occhi brillavano di nero e dalle labbra violacee colava un rivolo di saliva.  
Tony, attraverso lo schermo, riusciva a intravedere il suo corpo scarno sotto i vestiti laceri.  
Sospirò, assottigliò le labbra e strofinò le mani tra loro.  
"Ok Nath, adesso vediamo di spruzzarti l'antidoto".  
Deglutì, cliccò dei pulsanti osservando tramite gli schermi gli innaffiatori.  
"Non sarà Chanel numero 5, ma funzionerà".  
Attivò gli innaffiatori, fissò gli schermi.  
"... spero" sussurrò.  
Lo zombie gemette di dolore ed indietreggiò, si strinse un seno rinsecchitto ed in iniziò a gemere di dolore. Gettò la testa all'indietro e le gambe iniziarono a tremargli.  
I pochi capelli rossi ricominciarono a crescere sulla sua testa, allungandosi. Si trasformarono in boccoli e brillarono di riflessi aranciati.  
La pelle tirata sulle ossa sporgenti da grigia divenne più rosea.  
La donna cadde in ginocchio ed iniziò a sbattere la testa sul pavimento, strillando ripetutamente.  
"Le visioni ... le visioni!" gridava. Lacrime di sangue le rigarono il viso e fu scossa da brividi, rotolò sul pavimento in preda a degli spasimi.  
Tony ansimò stringendo i pugni, digitò velocemente sullo schermo facendo immettere dei calmanti.  
"Sta calma Nath. Il peggio è passato. Ora pensiamo al resto. Calma" ripeté, con tono svelto.  
Natasha allargò braccia e gambe, mentre dalle ferite sulla sua pelle iniziava a uscire sangue, che da nerastro divenne rosso. Spalancò i suoi occhi neri e lanciò un urlò prolungato e roco.  
Tony continuò a digitare sullo schermo modificando le sostanze che stava iniettando, socchiuse gli occhi arrossati.  
"Andiamo Romanoff. Hai sopportato di peggio. Respira profondamente. Ci sei quasi".  
Natasha allungò un braccio verso il soffitto, strinse un pugno e lo ritirò indietro. Si avvicinò le mani agli occhi, scosse la testa, sbatté i pugni per terra e ruggì. Fu scossa da un altro paio di tremiti. Il nero dei suoi occhi fluì, mostrando i bulbi bianchi. Alzò lo sguardo sulla telecamera ed iniziarono a uscire lacrime nere. Il suo respiro iniziò a regolarsi.  
"Stark ..." biascicò.  
Tony sospirò di sollievo.  
"Ce l'hai fatta, agente Romanoff" dichiarò, agli autoparlanti.  
Guardò i segni vitali osservandoli stabilizzarsi, sorrise portando il capo tra le mani.  
"Ce l'abbiamo fatta".  
Le iridi di Natasha si tinsero di verde. La spia abbassò il braccio ed ansimò.  
Chiuse gli occhi e perse i sensi.

  
  
Cap.5 Sani e salvi  
  


  
Steve si avvolse nella coperta, rabbrividendo e si piegò in avanti con la schiena arcuata affondando nel divano. Alzò il capo e vide che FerroVecchio gli porgeva una tazza di tè fumante con la mano metallica. La afferrò con una mano tremante, se lo avvicinò alla bocca e soffiò.

"Ci vorrà parecchio perché le cose tornino alla normalità, ma hai di nuovo salvato il mondo Stark. E questa volta da solo" sussurrò con voce roca.

Si girò e vide che Tony era intento a mettere una serie di fialette in un contenitore per il trasporto del sangue.

Tony sorrise appena, voltò il capo e gli fece l'occhiolino tornando a riempire il contenitore.

"Non proprio da solo. Ho usato un po' della tua resistenza e un po' del sangue del lupo di cappuccetto rosso per creare un antidoto" disse.

Si passò la mano sulla fronte sudata, sospirò leccandosi le labbra secche.

"Ancora un po' e mi sarei preso la malaria, più che lo zombismo" protestò, con tono allegro.

Steve sorseggiò il tè, le sue gote divennero rosse mentre il fumo gli investiva il viso accaldandolo.

"Tu hai rischiato di diventare uno zombie nel peggior modo possibile, Stark" biascicò.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio sogghignando, andò verso un mobile prendendo altre fialette e osservò il contenitore sigillato venire caricato ed iniziò a riempirne un altro.

"Oh, su. Non mi ha contagiato niente, un giro con il mio zombie preferito probabilmente mi avrebbe solo aiutato a trovare prima l'antidoto" lo rassicurò.

"Tony!" sbraitò Steve alzandosi in piedi, facendo cadere la coperta sul divano. Sorseggiò ripetutamente il té, con la mano tremante.

"Ti sembrano cose da dire?" si lamentò.

Tony scoppiò a ridere gettando il capo all'indietro, si passò la mano tra i capelli e scosse la testa sedendosi a gambe larghe.

"Dammi tregua. Avevo perso tutti i miei amici e praticamente tutto il pianeta, ho appena trovato una cura che devo diffondere ovunque e sono stanco morto. Non chiedermi anche di controllare ciò che dico".

Steve sospirò pesantemente, finì di bere il proprio the e si piegò, porgendo la tazza a FerroVecchio. Con dei cigolii metallici quest'ultimo la afferrò con la mano metallica e si allontanò con suoni striduli.

"E' stato solo imbarazzante" brontolò. Lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò da dietro, dandogli un bacio sulla spalla.

"Però capisco che tu sia ancora sconvolto" sussurrò.

Tony accennò un sorriso chiudendo gli occhi, poggiò il capo all'indietro e mugugnò rilassandosi contro l'altro.

"Sconvolto non rende l'idea. Ero sicuro che sarei finito come in The Walking Dead, solo senza nessun altro".

Steve gli appoggiò il mento sulla testa e sorrise.

"Non ci sperare, non ti libererai così facilmente di me... amore". L'ultima parola la bisbigliò.

Tony si voltò, si mise sulle punte e gli strinse le braccia al collo.

"Posso sopportare tu abbia l'età di una mummia, ma zombie proprio no" scherzò.

Poggiò le labbra su quelle dell'altro, gli schioccò un bacio e si scostò.

"Al massimo sono in viaggiatore del tempo ibernato" ribatté Steve. Ridacchiò e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

"Ti giuro che la parentesi zombie è chiusa per sempre" promise.

Tony si scostò, tornò seduto alla scrivania guardando una mappa olografica, seguendo la direzione dei viaggi di alcuni aerei.

"Anche questa volta siamo salvi".


End file.
